


love delivery

by zluha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zluha/pseuds/zluha
Summary: или о том, как яку ненавидел болеть, но любил жирафов и пиццу.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	love delivery

Настроение было паршивым.

Ещё со среды, когда Яку понял, что подхватил простуду, а больше всего на свете он не любил болеть. Нос заложило так, что приходилось спать с открытым ртом, чтобы не задохнуться и не умереть самым дурацким способом (премия Дарвина, определенно, ушла бы к нему в таком случае). Горло нещадно саднило изнутри, и чай, который он вливал в себя литрами, помогал лишь ненадолго в купе со всеми таблетками от кашля. Спасибо Куроо, который заскочил на минутку, чтобы сгрести ему всё это добро.

Он громко чихнул друг за дружком, и тело мелко затрясло, словно только что пережило локальное землетрясение. Ухватившись за край стола, Мориске всё-таки добрёл до кучки лекарств и выудил себе какую-то гадость в порошке, которую пил на завтрак, обед и ужин.

В общем, чувствовал он себя отвратно и настроение подстраивалось под его самочувствие.

Экран телефона засветило новым уведомлением, когда Яку в очередной раз пытался не задохнуться во сне, громко сморкаясь в бумажный платочек. Рядом с ним уже собралась приличная кучка использованных платков, и ему подумалось, что если его не прикончит убийца-насморк, то он доблестно падет под грудой носовых платков. Сообщение было от Акааши, который интересовался его самочувствием. Точно, игра в субботу, осенило Яку во время переписки. С этой простудой он напрочь выпал из карусели недели. У них был тренировочный матч с университетом Васеда перед первыми отборочными, а в его позиции либеро было сложно найти замену из списка запасных. 

Несмотря на то, что в его волейбольной команде все были гигантами, он нашёл среди них своё достойное место, в котором ему не было равных.

С самого детства его привлекали те, кто могли закрыть собой небо над ним. Он мечтал вырасти и стать таким же, и даже любимой игрушкой детства у него был плюшевый жираф, с которым Яку носился вплоть до окончания младшей школы. Но все как-то пошло не так с момента, когда он перестал расти вверх, а его увлечение волейболом лишь усугубило ситуацию. Над ним стали смеяться из-за низкого роста, и каждый раз приходилось доказывать своё место и репутацию в основном составе. От былой любви к высоким у него осталась лишь симпатия к жирафам и терпимость к Куроо, с которым приходилось мириться, потому что тот был капитаном команды еще в старшей школе и умел появляться в его жизни в самые разные моменты. Яку часто разрывало от противоречивых желаний по отношению к нему, его часто хотелось то ли ударить, то ли сказать ‘спасибо’.

Переписка с Кейджи — сеттером их команды, окончательно расстроила его. Яку еще глубже завернулся в своё одеяло и зашмыгал носом, из которого вот-вот грозились сорваться сопельки. Странный булькающий звук вырвался из него, когда он попытался издать жалобный вздох полный сочувствуя своему положению.

Из носа всё-таки закапало.

Настроение пробило очередное дно.

Словно этого было мало, желудок тоже решил напомнить о себе, урча и требуя внимания. Решив, что ничто не удовлетворит его больше, чем пицца со всевозможными сырами, он решительно оформил заказ в приложении с ближайшей пиццерии, а в графе пожеланий написал, что отвратительно болеет и его может развеселить только еда и жираф, и для пущего эффекта понаставил кучу смайлов с торчащим изо рта градусником.

Не прошло и сорока минут, как в дверь позвонили. Мориске подтянул носки вместе с пижамными штанами и пошёл открывать. Стоило потянуть на себя ручку двери, как весь проём заслонило почти двухметровым парнем, который был в фирменной кепке пиццерии и весь излучал собой какое-то странное довольство, что читалось в его зеленоватых глазах и дуге улыбки. Яку казалось, что у кое-кого странное чувство юмора, раз к нему решили направить человека-жирафа.

— Муромачи, 23-15, Яку-сан?

Проигнорировав любопытный взгляд сверху и запретив себе думать о своём внешнем виде, Мориске вытащил из кармана деньги и всучил ему в ладонь чаевые, забрав коробку с пиццей. И прежде, чем закрыть дверь перед прекрати-уже-улыбаться курьером, он буркнул слегка смущённое ‘ _спасибо_ ’.

Некоторые дружелюбно настроенные великаны пробивали броню в его привычке защищаться.

Если бы только он знал о том, насколько мило при этом порозовели кончики его ушей в тон замученному носу, и насколько это понравилось двухметровому парню, то его настроение разом перекинулось бы из паршивого в злобное, потому что Яку терпеть не мог, когда к нему применяли слово ‘милый’ наравне с ‘миниатюрным’.

Он устроился прямо в кровати и подтянул к себе пиццу поближе. Она пахла восхитительно и желудок пел симфонии в предвкушении. Когда с первым куском было покончено, Мориске захотелось запомнить название пиццерии, чтобы взять на заметку, потому что пицца была потрясающе вкусная, раз пробила даже его атрофировавшиеся вкусовые и носовые рецепторы. Он потянулся закрыть верх коробки, чтобы посмотреть название, как заметил что-то на внутренней стороне откидной крышки. Развернув коробку так, чтобы понять, что там нарисовано, Яку на секунду обомлел, потому что чёрным маркером там был выведен жираф, а рядом надпись: _съешьте меня, яку-сан_.

‘ _Это что флирт?_ ’ родил мозг глупую мысль, и Мориске встряхнул головой, словно отметая её, но заработал лишь звенящий звук в левом ухе. Он скривился, прикрыв ладонью ухо, и подтащил коробку поближе. Удобно устроив её на скрещенных ногах, Яку пробежался глазами по нарисованному жирафу, попутно отмечая деталь в виде кепки на его голове, и до него вдруг дошло, что этот жираф вылитый курьер доставки от house pizza «haiba» (прочитал он на коробке).

Временами его неприязнь к высоким давала сбой, как и с жирафами.

На душе стало легко и весело. 

Пицца была вкусной, и следовало оставить о ней отзыв. Недолго думая, Яку сделал снимок и решительно набрал:

_в графе пожеланий я написал, что болею и развеселить  
меня сможет только еда и жираф, так что милашка курьер принёс мне это_

Он отнял пальцы от экрана, словно раздумывая, и кинул взгляд на рисунок с надписью. Хотелось выкинуть что-то достойное в ответ, и Мориске весело сверкнул глазами, когда добавил к написанному:

_плачу, смеюсь, влюбляюсь._

– отправить.

Довольный своим ответом, он принялся за третий кусок пиццы, когда к нему пришло уведомление на телефон. Сообщение было от незнакомого номера:

«милашка значит? в следующий раз я принесу нашу фирменную с собой в придачу.»

Это точно был флирт.

Экран потух, и Яку увидел свое отражение, где он с набитым ртом уставился на самого себя, а в глазах читалось лёгкое ошеломление и, кажется, интерес (?!). И пока Яку откашливался от попавшего не в то горло куска пиццы, следом пришло и другое сообщение.

«меня зовут хайба лев»

Он быстро открыл сообщения и немного завозился прежде, чем ему отправить:

«сохранил тебя как (смайлик жирафа и куска пиццы)»

И следом скрин сохранённого контакта.

Мелькающие три точки оповещали о набираемом сообщении с другого конца, и Яку внутренне подобрался в ожидании ответа. Телефон завибрировал в ладони, когда в открытой переписке появилось:

«окей, я не прочь побыть жирафом 😂»

Испачканные губы потянуло в улыбке.

Насморк не напоминал о себе уже час.

the end.

(мы же все помним, что указываем свой телефон при доставке, а лев умный мальчик)


End file.
